luchare por ti
by salma aridai malvavisco
Summary: mako ama a korra , y es hora de hablar con los padres de ella acerca de su relacion , pero hay un evento inesperado ¿quien diablos esco el chico que esta con su padre? que es el asunto importante que senna y tonrak le quieren decir a korra... oneshot makorra 3 :3


Hooolaaaa! Quien sea que lea este fanfic , hoy traigo uno medio larguito y si tienen paciencia para leerlo ok ¡DISFRUTENLO! oneshot makorra 3

LUCHARE POR TI

Después de que korra recuperara sus poderes , mako y korra estaban juntos . todo empezaba a ser tranquilo , pero korra no le había dicho a sus padres acerca de su relación con el joven maestro fuego y ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que iniciaron su relación.

Korra estaba decidida , hoy iba a ver una fiesta en casa de sus padres , por el aniversario de ellos , entonces korra y mako decidieron decircelos ese mismo dia.

Era una noche tranquila y mako , por supuesto , estaba tan nervioso que hasta se le ponía la cara amarilla.

-tranqulizate mako-menciono korra tomando la mano del ojidorado –veraz que todo saldrá bien-

-si pero no puedo evitar este nerviosismo y que pasara si no les agrado o que pasara si-y fue interrumpido por un beso de la avatar

-pues no me interesa si están de acuerdo o no aun asi yo quiero estar contigo-dijo korra con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro . dicho esto se dirigieron a aquel lugar donde seria la fiesta , y ,mucha gente estaba ahí , habían hermosos adornos y muchas luces blancas que hacían que aquel lugar pareciera un paraíso.

Pasaron las horas y korra quiso esperar a que la mayoría de los invitados se retiraran para poder hablar tranquilamente con senna y tonrak .

Ya como a las 9 o 10 de la noche cuando solo quedaban unas cuantas personas decidio ir con su mama primero

-mama podemos hablar un momento-dijo la joven avatar

-sabes korra justamente yo también quería hablar contigo un momento –dijo su madre en un tono serio

-pues entonces que esperamos-dijo korra caminado hacia un lugar donde nadie estuviera de entrometido .

Al llegar a una sala un poco escondida se encontró con su padre y un joven muy apuesto , fornido , de cabello castaño , piel oscura y ojos de color entre azul y gris.

-mira korra , este chico se llama kanou –dijo su padre señalando al nombrado , korra hizo una reverencia en señal de saludo

-veras korra –dijo su madre tomando asiento junto con korra –hace mucho tiempo cuando tu papa y yo te tuvimos eramos muy jóvenes asi que no sabíamos como mantenerte ni en donde íbamos a vivir , fue entonces cuando una familia muy amablemente nos dio una cantidad muy alta de dinero como un préstamo , no sabíamos como pagarles después pero fue asi como nosotros hicimos un trato con ellos-

-korra-dijo tonrak tomando la mano de su hija-el trato fue de que el hijo menor de esa familia se casara contigo-terminando de decir esto tonrak junto la mano de korra con la de kanou

-hija pronto te casaras-

Korra se quedo estatica no sabia que hacer

-ni muerta me caso con alguien que acabo de conocer –dijo separando su mano del joven kanou

-hija no hay opción-dijo tonrak-no es que tu quieras-

-no papa yo no quiero , yo ya soy feliz con alguien mas –menciono korra subiendo el volumen de su voz

-korra no digas mentiras – dijo senna acercándose a la chica

-pues créelo mama yo ya estoy con alguien y ¿adivina que? Es el maestro fuego que me acompaña-

-aun asi no creo que esa relación dure-menciono tonrak –si el estuviera contigo en una relación seria ya habría venido hablar con nosotros hace ya un tiempo-

-no lo hizo porque yo le dije que lo hiciéramos hoy –dijo korra enojada –es mas-y diciendo esto se dirijio al lugar donde estaba mako

-ven-dijo korra tomando el brazo del joven mako

-que pasa korra?-dijo mako un poco confundido

-pasa que las cosas se complicaron un poco –dijo korra en un tono serio , cosa que a mako no le diera buena impresión.

al llegar a aquel lugar donde se encontraban sus padres mako empezó a ponerse realmente nervioso.

-mira papa yo y mako vamos muy en serio , yo lo amo y no me importa si no estas de acuerdo-

-a ver lo quiero oir del chico – dijo tonrak dirijiendose a mako

-hablare con usted sr. , pero quiero que sea a solas-dijo mako , lo cual tonrak acepto y se fueron a hablar a una habitación .

Paso un buen rato y korra temia lo peor . por fin se escuho el estruendo de una puerta abriéndose y korra se percato de que mako y su papa estaban saliendo de aquella habitación . tonrak se dirijio a donde korra se encontraba y le dio un abrazo.

-perdon por no creerte hija , ahora me doy cuenta de que en serio el te ama-y asi se separo un poco de korra

-encontraremos una form de pagar todo el dinero que debemos papa ya lo veraz- dijo korra –solamente no me obligues a casarme con alguien que yo no quiero-

-claro que si hija-dijo tonrak

-no creo que sea tan fácil-dijo una voz a lo lejos

-karem como esta-dijo senna y tonrak haciendo una reverencia , a lo cual korra y mako los imitaron

-aunque me paguen , esto para mi es una ofensa-meciono karem-esto fue un trato y se debe respetar , para mi es una gran ofensa , asi que si la joven korra quiere estar con ese joven-señalo a mako

-el tiene que ganarse ese derecho-dijo karem

-karem no me digas que-dijo tonrak un poco sorprendido

-tendra un shinu made tatakau- dijo karem

-pero esa es una tradición viejísima y además es muy ridícula-dijo korra queriendo gritar

-de que se trata eso?- dijo mako quien no tenia idea de que se trataba eso

-veras joven-dijo karem acercándose a mako-es una tradición antigua de la tribu del agua , cuando dos jóvenes querían desposar a la misma chica , tendrían un duelo con ayuda de sus poderes , en este torneo gana el que quede vivo –

-PUES YO NO APOYO ESE ABSURDA TRADICION-grito ya sin contenerse la joven avatar-es una tradición que casi no se practica y yo no quiero eso-

-pues no tendrás otra que casarte con kanou-dijo enfadado el señor karem

-cuando va a ser ese tal shinu made tatakau-dijo mako hablando en serio

-que tal mañana al atardecer-dijo karem

-por mi no hay problema , entonces mañana será-dijo esto karem y se retiro junto con su hijo kanou

-estas seguro de lo que haces-dijo senna dirigiéndose a mako

-no quiero causarles problemas y si no hay opción , hare todo lo que sea por estar con korra-dijo mako. De repente korra salio corriendo de aquel lugar llorando

-korra espera!- grito mako corriendo detrás de ella

-no quiero , no quiero que hagas eso –dijo comenzando a llorar mas fuerte-que tal si que tal si tu , su tu-

-korra yo no moriré , porque no tengo planes de morir-dijo abrazándola , después de que korra se tranquilizara un poco fueron a la casa y cada uno se fue a una habitación.

Korra estando en su cuarto escucho que alguien toco la puerta , al abrirla se encontró con mako

-korra ¿puedo pasar la noche contigo-dijo mako

-por supuesto que si-dijo korra haciendo pasar a mako al cuarto

-korra , si llegara a pasar algo mañana , lo cual no creo ,aun asi yo quiero que esta noche estemos juntos –dijo mako besando los labios de korra. Ella asintió y comenzaron las caricias y los besos apasionados . mañana quien sabe que sucedería pero esta noche seria una de las que korra jamas olvidaría , pero cada vez que mako la abrazaba , la besaba , ella no podía evitar la idea de que si el desaparecia de ese mundo ¿Quién la haría sentir de esa manera? , ¿Qué pasaría con aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos? , y si.. se casaba con el tal kanou ¿Qué seria de la relación que hubo entre ellos dos?

Al pensar en todo esto quizo aprovechar aquel momento con el y difrutarlo hasta mas no poder.

Y fue asi como mako y korra estuvieron juntos , entregándose el uno al otro.

Había llegado el dia , mako entreno desde la mañana hasta que llego la hora del duelo.

Llego al lugar donde lo había citado y al llegar encontró una plataforma casi parecida a la de el pro-control y allí se encontraba kanou al otro extremo de la plataforma y en las orillas se encontraba korra y su familia , además de la familia de kanou.

-muy bien –dijo tonrak acercándose al chico –recurda encontrar su punto débil y vencerlo , confía en ti mismo y no te rindas-

Había llegado el momento , mako se encontraba ya en posición de ataque al igual que kanou , y al escuchar la señal comenzaron a luchar.

Mako rápidamente con sus manos comenzó a lanzar ataques con su fuego control hacia kanou , pero este era muy rápido y logro esquivarlos , rápidamente todo fueron ataques de agua y fuego entre los dos y con una fuerte llamarada logro que kanou tropezara y se cayera , mako intento atacarlo una vez mas pero con una fuerte voltereta logro levantarse y atacarlo con unos trozos de hielo filosos.

al descuidarse un poco , uno de los trozos de hielo atravesó el brazo del joven maestro fuego

-aghh-sintio un dolor punzante , pero continuo atacando a kanou.

Korra se dio cuenta de que mako estaba perdiendo mucha sangre , y cada vez sus ataques se estaban haciendo menos fuertes . korra temia lo peor.

Mako ya no aguantaba mas y de repente se cayo , kanou vio esto como una ventaja y corrió hacia el para atacarlo , pero mako se dio cuenta de que el se confio mucho y al acercarse mas dio un ataque muy fuerte , haciendo que kanou se quemara y cayera . ambos estaban en el suelo , pero mako se levanto mas rápido y se quedo parado encima de kanou. Todos pensaban que mako daría el ataque final pero no .

-dime , tu quieres esto , matarnos entre nosotros – dijo mako agachándose para darle la mano a kanou-yo desde ayer me di cuenta de que tu no estabas de acuerdo con esta idea de enfrentarnos tu y yo-

-pues la verdad no – dijo kanou-yo quiero casarme con otra chica , pero hice esto porque mi papa me lo dijo-

-pero es una decisión que se supone tu debias de poner-dijo mako levantando a kanou – yo no quiero matarte –

-ni yo – dijo kanou

.que se sipone que haces?- dijo karem enfdadado

-terminando con esto papa , yo me quiero casar con alguien mas asi que por favor , perdóname pero yo no quiero seguir con esto –menciono kanou

-pero que les pasa a todos , que no respetan el honor de un hombre- dijo karem

-no , si lo respetamos , pero debe respetar la opinión de su hijo – se escucho una voz a lo lejos

-maestra katara-dijo korra

-karem , esta tradición desde ahora yo la prohíbo , porque el amor de estos jóvenes es verdadero y yo no permitiré que tu la arruines –dijo katara

Karem refunfuño y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero quizo atacar a katara , pero un ataque de tierra lo impidió

-que intentas hacer-dijo korra enfadada –sabes que ya no aguanto –y dicho esto korra comenzó a atacarlo con todos sus elementos , karem estaba perdido

-korra espera-dijo katara –tranqulizate-

-no me tranqulizare , por poco la lastima a usted katara , y adems por su maldita idea de honor casi mata a mako y yo no hice nada , pero ahora no me contendré-

-Korra tranquila – dijo mako tomando su mano –no paso nada , no vale la pena –

Al decir esto korra dejo de atacarlo y varios guardias del loto blanco tomaron a karem y se lo llevaron

-pronto será juzgado por atacar a la esposa del avatar aang-dijo uno de los guardias y asi se lo llevaron

Korra fue a abrazar a mako

-que bueno que esto no paso a mayores-dijo korra besándolo en la mejilla

-si , pero que difícil fue decirle a tus padres de nuestra relación , según tu iba a ser muy fácil-dijo mako bromeando

-callate- dijo korra besándolo en los labios y accidentalmente lo lastimo tocandolo en el brazo

-cuidado que si duele-dijo mako

-pues pronto te dejara de doler-dijo korra.

Y bueno después de tratar las heridas de mako , kanou se disculpo con el por obedecer a su padre y por haberlo lastimado . mako acepto las disculpas de kanou y este, se fue con su novia , con la que el se quería casar.

-y que crees que pase ahora- dijo korra sentándose en la cama donde se encontraba mako

-pues veremos que nos prepara el mañana…

.

.

.

Y BUENO….HASTA AQUÍ EL FANFIC talvez es un poco pasado de moda pero aun asi espero que les haya gustado acepto cualquier tipo de comentario

Y talvez haga el segumiento de esta historia , bueno vere que hago y descuiden subiré mas


End file.
